The Book of Songs
by TallerThanThou ShorterThanThou
Summary: For the people that have enjoyed our past song fictions, we decided to make an entire story made of song fictions. Requests for songs/couples have a guarantee of being the next chapter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay. 'The Book of Songs' is not a particularly…_inviting_ title like some of our others have been (Red, Out of the Sky, ect.). But, in this awesome fan fiction story, you get to request whatever song you want, and there's a guarantee that it will be displayed as a song fiction. Well, where did we get the idea? From reading other song fictions, and listening to various songs that would make good Ichigo/Rukia or others of course!

There is no theme, and you can choose whatever (angst, humor). We'll base the theme off of the song as we see fit. Also, please submit the couple you want this to be about. Please, no yaoi/yuri. Yes, we do have enough creativity to write some, but it will permanently scar. Now, remember to keep it appropriate to the rating of 'T'. There will be no lemons, or limes allowed. Kissing and mild themes, however, is allowed. Cursing is not banned. Thank you and until the first request.

-Pie, and Demon-Pixie


	2. What do You Want From Me

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me _

Once, there was an old man sitting on his porch. An old man with watermelon muscles. He stared down at his hands, watching the bulging, blue veins pulse along with his heartbeat. Very soon, he would die. And now, faced with death, with absolute certainty that it would happen within the next few months, he actually regretted it.

_There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me _

Before, the old man didn't give a damn about life. If life could be employed in saving the world, or helping his best friend, then it was better off gone.

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

Still, it would be nice to actually be able to see his deceased friends. That was, if he still remembered them. There was no doubt that he would; after all, he did fight the Winter War with them. Arrancar are very hard to forget, the old man thought with a smile. 

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)_

Downside: he had a beating to look forward to. He could picture it right now. For a girl, he mused, she punches awfully hard. 'Stupid old man', he could see her saying.

_Yeah, there might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life _

Maybe death could actually be fun-if Tatsuki didn't kill him again as soon as he sets foot in Soul Society. Or if he didn't cross over and remain old.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

The old man coughed. If he didn't know better, he would describe death as the Grim Reaper. But he did. One of his friends, no, two of his friends were Gods of Death. He hoped they'd be the ones to assign him a place in Rukongai. The old man coughed again, wheezing as he fell out of his crackled chair.

_Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down_

His friends had to wait a long time for him, he thought. Even the Quincy, a race known for its long-lived lives had died twenty or so years before him. And finally, he was dieing at age 156.

_(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out__  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

Slow in life, and slow in death. Perhaps, if his coughs could be used as weapons, they could be even more powerful than his old ones. Strange. In life, he could be described as humorous if a cat could be described as a dog. In death, everything seemed to have taken on a different, relaxed perspective. Vision began to dim. The last thing he sees is a tall, short haired woman smirking at him, pounding her fist.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me  
_

"Hello, Chad," Tatsuki said. There was a pause.

"Welcome to hell."


	3. Stone Hearts and Hand Grenades

_You were like a crash of thunder__  
__Echo through my darkest nights__  
__You awaken all my senses made me feel alive__  
__Even if we try to fight it, we know that the sparks will fly__  
__Cause in the end, we're just two people destined to collide_

Life as a Kuchiki was boring to say the least. Too many rules. She had felt accomplished in the Academy; top scores in everything. Even when she got into the Thirteenth Squad-she was above most of the seated officers. Imagine her disappointment when she did not get a seat. Still, even if it was just Ni-Sama's influence, she could be proud of her position of fighting to save innocent lives. Then, of course, she gets offered the mission to the real world. At first, it was exhilarating. No one could see her as she soared through the night. And then, that stupid Hollow. A mere human had sensed it before her, who had spent her lifetime training for this! And of course, that power trade.

_Like stone hearts and grenades__  
__You and I are not the same__  
__There is nothing that I would change__  
__Stone hearts and grenades__  
__All my lonely, you blow it all away__  
__(And) when you need me, I will keep you safe_

So here she was, stuck in the real world with only the Strawberry and his friends to keep her company. All she had to do entertain herself with was watching the Strawberry kill Hollows. At first, she didn't care. If that Strawberry died, then it was his own ignorance. But of course, that too changed. After many fights. And countless punches. In a way, she thought, it was fun to fight with him. He was the only one that she could be herself with nowadays, ever since her adoption into the Kuchiki family. Sometimes, she still can't believe that she had taken a Hollow's bite for him. Until she remembers how much fun she has with him and is secretly glad that she had.

_After that all the dust is settle__  
__We lift each other off the ground__  
__I'll carry you a million miles__  
__I'll never let you down__  
__(Noo)__  
__There's a lot of strength in weakness__  
__There's a lot of truth in lies__  
__But in the end, we're just two people destine to collide_

Rukia's eyes widened. The Reiastu was alarmingly close to…Ni-Sama's! She couldn't quite place the other one, but she knew that it was someone she used to know. Both were well above her own level, and the still absent Strawberry's. If they came looking for her, then Ichigo might as well have been stuffed turkey. Scrawling down a code along with a couple of clues, she duct taped Kon behind the toilet and leapt out the window.

What kind of Strawberry was he going to be if he did not solve the code and follow her? Of course, if she states in the code not to follow her, he would come along anyways. The death of that Quincy boy unnerved her, but she was strangely indifferent to it if it could save the arrogant carrot head. Not until now, when his face was covered by his hair, matted with blood did she notice the resemblance. He was like Kaien, in both behavior and looks. And just for that resemblance, she had to lie to him, cut him down until his resolve to save her had died. She owed her previous Lieutenant that much. Or was it just personal feelings for that boy? Whatever it was, the effect was ruined as she glanced back at him, ruining her brilliant break up line 'if you come after me, I'll never forgive you'. With some amusement, she observed that they had never been together in the first place.

_Like stone hearts and grenades__  
__You and I are not the same__  
__There is nothing that I will change__  
__Stone hearts and grenades___

_All my lonely, you throw it all away__  
__(And) when you need me, I will keep you safe__  
__All my loneliness, you throw it all away__  
__(Awayyy, away, awayy)_

Hope was something that was generally discouraged as the prisoner faced the end of their days. Of course you would want them to be miserable. Rukia was no exception. In fact, she wanted to be resigned when she died. Better die with dignity than to go bawling like a baby. Then that Strawberry ruined it all _again_ when he came after her anyways. All her plans accumulate to nothing if found out by the Death Berry anyways, she grumbled. _  
_  
_Like stone hearts and grenades__  
__You and I are not the same__  
__There is nothing that I will change___

_Stone hearts and grenades__  
__Stone hearts and grenades___

_All my lonely, you throw it all away__  
__When you need me, I will keep you safe__  
__All my lonely, you throw it all away__  
__When you need me, I will keep you safe__  
__All my lonely, you throw it all away__  
__When you need me, I will keep you safe__  
__All my lonely, you throw it all away__  
__When you need me, I will keep you safe_

They had won. She couldn't believe they'd won. Why wasn't anyone cheering? Oh, but of course, Yamamoto had died. That fact was irrelevant as she noted with pleasure that all her friends had survived. She seemed to be forgetting something, she realized. This was supposed to be the moment of joy when she pounced on Ichigo and played tonsil hokey with him. Except he was nowhere to be seen. Was he among the dead? Nervously, she walked over to the ever emergent pile of corpses. At the top, was the Strawberry with several 'flesh wounds'. Not really believing her eyes, she bent down. Just as she started wailing, Ichigo leapt up.

"Sucker," he said. Twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU STUPID FRUIT? YOU HAD ME CRYING FOR NOTHING! NOW I FEEL ALL PUFFY AND DEHYDRATED MUHM!" she was cut off by…DUCT TAPE! (A/N: Bet you were expecting 'a passionate kiss')

"Always arrive prepared," the Strawberry said to the laughing watchers before running away when Rukia ripped the tape off and began chasing after him with Sode no Shirayuki in Shikai form.


	4. Vanilla Twilight

It was a particularly lovely day, with an even better twilight. Spurred on by this rare sunset, Ichigo experienced one of his mushy-gushy moments.

"You're like a vanilla twilight," he said to Rukia. Rukia stared. And then stared some more. Quickly, her mind started calculating the possibilities. It could simply because he was complimenting her (the sunset did look nice), or he was comparing her to a flavor. Did that mean he wanted to eat her? Ew. Deciding to let that go for the moment, she watched the twilight with him. Then, waiting until he fell asleep, she snuck into his room to use his computer.

'Vanilla twilight', she typed into the search box on Google. A song from Owl City popped up. Glancing at the strawberry assured her that he was completely asleep with no chance of waking up. Amused, she thought to herself-why not? Turning the knob on the speakers to full, she clicked on the link. The loud music that greeted her alarmed her, and she adjusted it to a level that would not wake everyone within five mile radius. Once recovered from momentary deafness, Rukia found the song to be quite pleasant.

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

That night, Ichigo developed a jealousy towards stars that he had never felt before. Strange, he thought. He had had a dream where Rukia was in a vanilla dress and a star flew down from the sky and kissed her. Then, his dream self had measured the spaces between his fingers and Rukia's to discover they fit together perfectly. Even odder, Rukia's eyes became so bright that he was temporarily blinded. An owl's wings grew lighter when he weighed it, and he ate the sky. Strange*.

Even stranger was when he recounted the dream to Rukia, she blushed and glanced at his computer guiltily.

A/N: Was it fluffy enough for you, HELLO I'M? Note: songs all belong to respective singers/writers, but not the Eville Pie or Demon-Pixie.

*Just in case you were confused, we were making references to the song that was rather literal.


	5. Any Way You Want It

_Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it___

_She loves to laugh__  
__She loves to sing__  
__She does everything__  
__She loves to move__  
__She loves to groove__  
__She loves the lovin' things_

It had started out with a nice party. It was a very nice party, in a very nice, party-ish place that basically screamed very nice party. A very nice party with alcohol sneaked in. Now, here is a fun fact you probably did not know about Chad; he can not handle alcohol. Any alcohol at all sends him into a drunken state where he runs around totally OC. If there's anything scary, it is an OC Chad running around, acting like Keigo. Unfortunately, Chad did not know that there was alcohol sneaked in, since the conspirator (insert Matsumoto) had cleverly concealed it within the punch.

Punch was a nice drink, especially since Orihime had been too busy (playing tonsil hockey with Uryuu) to make it. Therefore, it was made by Yuzu, one of the only decent cooks around.

And that was how, the way too tall dude drank the spiked punch. A few seconds passed. Suddenly, he began to act like Keigo. Hell, he even sounded like Keigo. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on...someone.

"BOOBY GODDESS!" He screamed. Matsumoto paused in the middle of attempting to kill Hisagi for stealing her stuffed bunny. At that same exact moment, Kyoraku got bored. So he decided to follow Chad's lead and attempt to flirt with Matsumoto.

___Ooh, all night, all night__  
__Oh, every night__  
__So hold tight, hold tight__  
__Ooh baby, hold tight___

As expected, she beat them both up.

_Oh, she said__  
__Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
__She said, Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
_

A/N: Sorry, we just couldn't think of anything for the rest of the song. We hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
